Mating season
by Empty Promise
Summary: One Karlsland pilot gets more then he asked for when he spends a weekend alone with his Witch girlfriend. Reposted after i uploaded the wrong story, sorry:)
1. Chapter 1

**1947, Karlsland.**

Stacking my now finished paper work I let out a sigh, you would thinking being a captain would have perks, no just more paper work. With the war all but over the Lufftwaffe is fighting a new battle, buget cuts and under recruitment. Thinking back to the words a great Fusoan I met during the war once uttered.

"Damn Bankers think they run the world" I say rolling my eyes. looking out my office window I see the men at work on the runway, oh how I yearn to be out their with them, but no "Your wartime service will serve us here" is the answer I get every time I as to leave with them. Oh well.

The door of my office sits open as it always is as Karl walks in, I haven't met a such a clean man, his uniform crisper then mine, his black hair in an issue cut, he stands in front of my desk his hands behind his back and I smile as he speaks

"Tired of paperwork" he asks smiling back. I only node.

"I figured much, i'll get these down to HQ for you" he says picking up the stack of reports, I hand him a box to put them in and he asks me something.

"Are you free this evening"?

"No, I'm needed in Berlin tonight and afterwards I have some time aside for Ursula" I tell him as we walk out the door of my office outside to the lot next to the runway. Stepping into my Jeep I thank him again and drive away. Karl always is so nice.

...

As I watch him drive away I curse myself.

"All the good men are straight" I sigh before going to get this stuff to HQ...

 **Berlin, Army Headquarters**

Stepping through the doors I enter the large lobby, why i'm here is beyond me, I received a phone call this after noon that I was to report here, odd given I serve in the Lufftwaffe. Stepping in i ask the clerk on duty where is need to be.

"Oh, he's expecting you Captain Von Luck, last door down the hall" she says with a smile.

"Thank you miss" i say smiling back and giving her a node. Walking down the hall i can hear the tap of my shoes on the hard floor, any other time i would be in boots but today seems important enough to merit i where something formal. Stopping at the last door i look at the sigh next to the door.

 **Field Marshal Erwin Rommel**

I gulp a bit, why would the greatest military leader Karlsland ever knew want to see me? The man is my hero, i have met him before but that was years ago. Taking a depth Breath i knocked on the door and i muffled repile to enter was given, i stepped inside, the man was sitting behind a desk not unalike the one in my small office, his cap sat on a peg next to the door and his jacket was on a hanger next to it.

getting up he grasped my hand shaking it. "Good to see you again Von Luck" he said causing me to blush. Seeing this he asked if i was sick.

"No...No Sir, just a bit flustered" i said, he sat again behind his desk and i did the same, sitting in the chair to the front of him. He offred me a drink, which i declined, god knows i can't hold my alcohol.

"Sir-" i begin as he stops me.

"None of that, i know your father and he speaks well of you, just call me Erwin"

"Of course sir-Erwin, why did you call me here"? i asked. He gazed at me for a moment, as if thinking before he speaks.

"I'm told you made captain, and knowing your father i thought i should congratulate you, and for your hard work, i would like to ask if you would like to speend the weekend at my sumer home in the Black forest, it's miles from any town and is where my family and i go when i need a bit of solitude and i think you and Ursula would like it" he tells me with a smirk.

It's no secret that ursula and i are together, it's one of the very few Witch/Military couples that has happend, odd given we all fight and die but many in the command do not like it, Bigots most likely.

"Why...thank you sir" i stutter out shaking his hand once more the smirk never leaving his face. He gets up and we walk to the door, he hands me a set of keys and wishes my a good weekend.

In the lobby I ask to use the phone, dialing the number I feel my heart turn light as it rings...

 **Karlsland Striker Research Center**

Stepping into my office I find the phone ringing, running over I almost trip catching myself on the desk as my hand grasp the device, taking a breath I place it to my ear, grasping it between my ear and shoulder as I bend over picking up some fallen things from my desk I knocked off during my "Trip".

"Hello"? I asked, their was a mere second of silence before I received an answer.

"So good to hear your voice again my sweet, I miss you" I heard the voice of peter say, even over the phone I blushed a bit. I could tell he was happy and had news so I spoke back "What is it, you called yesterday so you most have news"

"Well what if I told you I found a little cabin in the woods where we could go this weekend, just the two of us alone, no one to pester so we could talk the night away" he said sounding rather calm. I knew I had little work to do over the next few days and with little hestation I agreed.

"Yes...I mean alright" he said giving me the location so we could meet their on Friday night, writing it down and saying goodbye we I felt like I was forgetting something, but I couldn't recall what.

"OK then, see you soon" Peter said hanging up. Picking up my bag and putting my things in it I walked to the door shutting off the light.

...If only she had noticed that the next two weeks where circled in her date book in bright red.

Horror was about to unfold.

 **Friday, June 1st 1947, Black Forest Karlsland.**

As I drive down the road, I watch several children playing with a large glider on a hill near the road, one young man goes off, soaring into the sky. I brings back found memories of my times as a kid back, roaming the woods with Bubi and reading of Battles in far off lands. I never thought one would show up in my own backyard or that I would become a knight of the air fighting to take back me home.

Bringing my eyes back to the road I watch a car pass me by, honking a horn and waving at me. I raise a hand back and smile as it passes. People love us soldiers, we did help win the country, what was it Eugen said "The uniform is a P***y Magnet".

Well indescent this is true, people are thankful that we fought...and some are thanking us in their own ways. but I never stoop to such lows, I have Ursula...STOP LAUGHING I DID NOT MEAN IT THAT WAY!

"Wow, I'm talking to myself now, I realy do need to get out more" i sigh feeling a smile crack between my lips. Swiching the radio on I here the sound of calm music fill the air. Looking at the empty passenger seat I pat the box of Muffins mother sent me. Nothing beats a meal cooked with love. besides that, I also received that poster for me office, it's from a Liberion comic book, _Captain Liberion!_

Yes, because one man with powers could win the war, no help from soldiers or witches. Still it a conversation starter and it gives me something to spend my college money on, god knows after 5 years of fighting I found my calling as a pilot, no need to spend another four years in school when I can get paied now for my talents.

Pulling into the woods I relax at the thought of a nice weekend alone with Ursula, we can talk and...talk, maybe have a nice dinner.

Ohh this will be a great 3 days.

Pulling up to the house in question I am amazed, it I a two floored building, the windows are stainless glass, a large oak door. Shutting the Engine off and pulling the key out, i stuff in my pants pocket and head inside.

I had given Ursula the other key I was given and told her to meet me here so I didn't knock. Stepping inside I gaze around the front room, it's decorated rather nicely, I can hear music from the next room and I hear the soft steep of unshoed feet on wood as Ursula strolls in, she's dressed...oddly to say the least.

Her Green uniform jacket is replaced with a green night robe, as is her undershirt, she dressed in just the robe and her glasses, her hair is a bit undone and her familar's black tufts near her ears and tail are oddly present in all this, the small Badger tail almost seems to give a wag as she sees me.

She walks up to me slowly, her steps calm with an air of something I cannot tell and she places her right hand on my shoulder.

"Peter..." she trails off making my face flush a hot red and my blood boil. She smirks in a way I have never seen before and I can feel her tail thumping my left leg, dangerously close to my neither regions.

"Uh...Ursula what are-" I begin but she raise a finger to my lips and looks into my eyes with her own, stopping me dead in id sentence.

She turns around and walks into the other room, looking over her shoulder with a playful smile that I would expect more of from her sister then her. I smile a bit and say i'll be right back, back stepping out the front door and closing it, I run to the car, my breath is heavy and slowly calm my breathing, I haven't had these problems since I was a child, and why was Ursula acting so...

Ripping the glove box open I grab the book she gave me when we first meet, it's a guide they give to new witches and the information has been helpful to me more then once.

Paging through to any thing that could help I come across a page that ay shed some light on these events

 _It is a hotly debated subject in the witch community, the idea of a witch going into "Heat" as her familiar would is not unlikely, many instances have been put on record and futher study is taking place at this time, to those who are unfamiliar with heat, it is the period when a female mammal is most sexualy active. In such instances a witch will tend to act "Not herself" and may try to "Mate" with male personel on base among other's._

Closing the book I'm taking back, that...thing in their cannot be Sweet Smart Ursula, can it?

Sinking back into my seat I bury my head in my hands thinking about what I can do.

 _"I'm screwed"_! is the only thing that comes to mind.

Why is life so unfair to me?


	2. Chapter 2 Your choice

Hello friends and people who read my work for some reason even though it often if crap, i'm here to ask you, and for the love of god comment, where should this story go?

I'm at a cross roads, do you want Peter and Ursula to...you know, do the deed. If so it would be tamed down, I do not write smut after all. Or would you prefer Peter stay away from such an act? I understand many liked the base story for the lack of Yuri or sex but as people age they grow closer to the ones they love and things happen between lovers.

Your choice reader, your choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was in hell, he loved Ursula dearly, but in her present state of mind, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to take do something they would both regret latter on.

How is this even happen? I have fought Neuroi, flown alongside witches and almost died once, and this is what scares me? The idea of flesh on flesh contact with my most beloved. Maybe i'm a coward...a fool, someone who can't fathom doing the deed.

What am I to do? Sitting in my jeep I pounder what to do, love Ursula but how would she react if she found I did the deed well she was like this? Not in the right state of mind.

Taking a deep clear breath I stand up, I must face this like a man. I dust my uniform for dirt, make sure my tie is straight and compose myself. Walking inside I take one last breath of "Free air" as the shut the door behind me.

...

I told myself I would tell her we couldn't do such things, that it would be wrong, that is what I was going to do, walking inside, she was sitting in the bedroom, the bedsheets spread out. She looked beyond beautiful, her eyes shining and her hair like silk, I can feel me knuckels tighten trying to hold my instinct back.

I had to hold myself inside, dirty unclean thoughts entered my mind as I gazed at her.

"Peter" she said softly placing a hand on my collar and pulling me down with her. I found myself next to her, her Green eyes meeting mine with a look of...must I say lust?

"Ursula...we can't, this is the greatest man in Karlslands bed, it would be like doing it in front of him"! I cried. she was unfazed.

"Kinky, I like it"

My mind went fuzzy, maybe from someone saying such words or maybe from the hand I felt attempt to get my pants off. My words fade for a moment as my hand slaps her own from my nethers.

"Don't say you didn't like it, I could see your "U-boat" Surfacing" she said with a playful but dangerous smile. I felt the sweat on my head flow down into my mouth, it tasted off fear and hot feelings. In the back of my ind I could feel a voice, saying something I didn't want but at the same time did.

"Let her".

And then the world turned to a white fog and I was out like a light.

WWW

I awake, sweat covering my chest...when did I remove my shirt ? Looking around I hear a soft breathing noise and find Ursula's head resting on my shoulder.

Oh fuck what did I do"? I said trying to bring back some memory, I got one to come around.

We "Ruffled the sheets" as they say.

I must have lost control, gone on what my body wanted rather then my mind and heart.

The fog I saw was my mind drifting, I can recall what happened next, a bit of what some would call four play before are hips and lips melted together in a dance of what I have heard called loves embrace. A humid mess of...insued.

"Letting my head fall down onto the pillow, I look at the ceiling.

Today has been "One of those" days

 **Yes this isn't as good as it could have been, I could likely write a better version, but i'm not ready to write two charaters having sex, anyway, hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
